Percy Jackson and the curse of hades
by XxWonderlandGirlxX
Summary: This is an SYOC. It's my first story so don't judge me. SYOC closed. Sorry I haven't updated will update this weekend
1. Chapter 1 - form

**SYOC story – percy Jackson hades' curse**

Hey guys this is my first story so don't be to harsh if things go wrong. I don't have a day for updates it will be completely random. Any ideas or nice comments are appreciated and I do accept constructive criticism. You may send up to 2 characters but if you do it would be better if they were related to each other.

 **SYOC FORM:**

Name:

Age: ( anything age 10 – 18 )

Gender:

Height / weight: ( small or large )

Hair: ( colour, length, do they dye it )

Eye colour:

Scars or long term injuries:

Favorite outfit:

Godly parent:

Claimed?:

Relationship:

Siblings: ( that you have created if any )

Friends: ( canon characters )

Weapons:

Weaknesses: ( at least two )

Strengths: ( at least two )

Year rounder or summer camper:

Hunters?:

Personality:

Things they hate:

Things they like:

Favorite time of day:

Favorite place in the world:

Any mental health problems or disorders:

Boyfriend / girlfriend:

Pets?:

Hobbies:

Would you like it to be a main character?:

Please send in your characters!

Lauren


	2. Chapter 2 - characters

Hey guys

This is my character that I will be using in the story

I will add a chapter with a list of characters when I have them

Name: Lauren Jones

Age: 16

Gender: female

Height / weight: short and thin

Hair: long brown and straight

Eye colour: grey

Scars or long term injuries: Scars on her back from fight when she was younger

Favorite outfit: black leather boots, skater skirt, leather jacket and camp t shirt

Godly parent: athena

Claimed?: yes

Relationship: never met her mom

Siblings: none

Friends: Annabeth ( her sister ) and thalia

Weapons: throwing knives and bow

Weaknesses: not very strong and struggles with hand to hand combat

Strengths: fast and skilled

Year rounder or summer camper: year rounder

Hunters?: no

Personality: brave but hides the pain she feels

Things they hate: loud people

Things they like: people who respect her

Favorite time of day: sunset

Favorite place in the world: new York

Any mental health problems or disorders: slight depression

Boyfriend / girlfriend: no

Pets?: kitten called luna

Hobbies: dancing and reading

 **Characters so far:**

 **Main characters:**

Vincent Brooks

Lauren "Ren" Jones

Callista snow

Alejandra "Alex" Vitale

Lukas zero

Blake Noxic

Skyler Briarwood

 **Other characters:**

Robbie Kenway

Devyn (Dev) Winter

Lucy may

Elizabeth Cawsey

Matthew Oakland

Sydney Lane

Please submit your characters

Lauren


	3. Chapter 3 - Lauren and Skyler

**Lauren Jones and Skyler Briarwood**

 **Laurens POV – Monday morning**

I hate having to get up so early. I have to get up at 5 so I could have a warm shower, if you don't get up early enough the Aphrodite cabin get in first and use all of the hot water. I swear they should be given a time limit. I spent two minutes in the shower and then pull on my outfit when I realise that I left my leather jacket on my bed in the cabin.

I quickly run across to my cabin because I want to get an hour or two of training in before breakfast. As I am running threw the cabin I bump into Annabeth

" Ren, do you want to train together in a bit "

" sure, I will meet you there"

I love training with my sister. She's amazing at fighting and is one of the smartest people I have ever met which I suppose isn't that surprising seeing as she's a child of Athena. She told me that when she was part of the seven she used to wonder why they needed her, she didn't have any powers or gifts, she was just smart. The rest of the team always used to tell her she was just as important as everyone else on the ship and without her several of them would be dead.

We lose track of time and before we know it it's time for breakfast. Anna goes off to wake up Percy because everyone knows he won't be awake. He could sleep through the end of the world.

As I am walking towards the dining pavilion I bump into Skyler.

" hey Ren. How you doing?"

" I swear I am going to kill the entire Aphrodite cabin except piper in a second! I had to get up at five this morning and still had to have a lukewarm shower!"

Me and Skyler Briarwood have been close since we were kids. The other kids at school used to bully us cause we liked lessons. Our parents were close friends and worked together so we spent a lot of time with each other.

One night we were both at her house playing upstairs when we heard our parents screaming downstairs. They were torn to pieces by a pack of lycanthropes. Luckily for us Annabeth and Percy happened to be walking nearby. They killed the lycanthropes but our parents were gone. Annabeth and Percy took us back to camp and were thrilled when they found out that we were their siblings.

I am very close to my sister Annabeth and love helping her with her architecture and Percy taught Skyler how to surf. We miss our parents but we are happy at camp now.

We went and grabbed our usual plates for breakfast when Chiron walked in looking seriously worried. God what's happened now.

 **Authors note**

 **This is my first chapter and I know it's not great but I will try to make them better in the future. At the start I am just going to introduce the main characters two at a time before I get to deep into the storyline.**

 **I still need some more characters so please submit them**

 **Next chapter will be: Vincent Brooks**

 **He will have a chapter which introduces just him as there are an odd number of main characters and his character is complicated and takes more time**

 **It isn't favouritism**

 **Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4 - Vincent

**Vincent Brooks**

 **Vincent's POV – Monday morning**

 **( at the same time as chapter 3)**

I hate living in the Hermes cabin. I feel like I have been sentenced to hell. It's not my fault that Kronos is my dad, if I could have a different parent I would but sadly I can't. I have been pranked so many times and today was the final straw. I have only been at camp for a month and some people still don't trust me.

It's not all bad though. I have made some good friends since I have come to camp half blood, the seven and most of their close siblings seem to like me and I have now been dating my girlfriend Clarisse for a week. Percy is cool, he says that it's wrong to blame people for what their parents did and he knows I am a good guy. That meant a lot to me.

I went to go training but Lauren and Annabeth were in the arena and I didn't want to interrupt their sister bonding time so I went into the woods instead. I like to train alone.

I have a secret spot in the woods were I have pinned targets to the trees and built a makeshift tree house with my weapons and some armour. I like to come here sometimes to get away from it all. I mean I love camp it's great and all that but sometimes I need to be alone and to have my own space where I can do what I want without anyone bothering me.

I train until I lose track of time listening to the sound of my blade slicing through the wood. Then when I feel satisfied with the amount of training I have done I sit down on some tree roots to have a drink.

I miss those days when I could just hang out with my stepmother rhea all day before I found out about all of the crazy gods and monsters stuff. I wish I could go back to all that but I know I have to stay here at the camp to train.

I hear a branch snap behind me and turn to see my beautiful girlfriend standing there watching me

" hey its nearly time for breakfast you coming."

I had completely forgotten about breakfast

" yeah sure."

We take a leisurely walk down to the dining pavilion hand in hand. I feel so lucky to get to see this side of Clarisse. Most people see her as a bully or stuck up but underneath the daughter of Ares attitude is a friendly funny person that nobody else really sees.

We were a bit late to breakfast and walked in right behind Chiron and the whole room was silent. What did we miss?

 **Authors note**

 **Thanks to everyone who have been supporting this story remember: reviews = happy me = more chapters**

 **Sorry for the Short chapter**

 **Next chapter: Blake Noxic and Lukas zero**

 **Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5 - Blake and Lukas

**Blake Noxic and Lukas zero**

 **Blake's POV – Monday morning**

I wake up to a knock on my cabin door. I wonder who it could be. I don't have that many friends who are at camp right now so it doesn't take long to realise that it's Lukas. I quickly pull my self out of bed and throw on some clothes and open the door.

"hey Lukas!"

" hey Blake."

Lukas is cool. He isn't a complete pervert like some of the boys at camp and he understands me. He doesn't think I am weird or sharp and I feel happy with him.

We head over to Zeus' fist talking as we go. I have just come back from my sisters house after staying there for a while and he has come back from visiting his dad, hades. He says his father was mad when he left because he had had an argument with the other gods about his place on Olympus. They gave him a throne but have been leaving him out of all the decision making.

I suggest getting our weapons to train for a bit so we start walking back towards our cabins. When we get back I see Elizabeth Cawsey, daughter of Aphrodite, spray painting a pink heart on my cabin door. She hates me because I told her she was stupid because she cried when she got splashed with mud while we were playing capture the flag. I storm up to her yelling with Lukas following behind me.

"Wow chill out Blake it was only a bit of fun."

"well have your fun else where!"

I decide to go tell Piper about it. She's Elizabeth's cabin councillor after all. I knock on the Aphrodite cabin door and it's opened by none other than Piper herself.

" Hey, how can I help Blake?"

" well it's Elizabeth"

" what's she done now?"

" it's easier to show you."

I walk with Piper over to my cabin and show her the door.

" Oh gods I am so sorry! She will be punished and I will make her come over and wash it off."

I thanked Piper and turned to Lukas. We realised it was nearly breakfast time and we hadn't gotten time to train together so agreed to train later. When we got to the dining pavilion we grabbed some food and sat down. Suddenly Lukas seemed nervous.

" somethings wrong."

Just then Chiron walked in Looking more serious than I have ever seen him.

" I think we're about to find out."

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Here's another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and messages. Remember: reviews = happy me = more chapters**

 **Next chapter is the last introduction chapter for the main characters**

 **Next chapter: Alex Vitale and Calli Snow**

 **Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6 - Calli and Alex

**Alex Vitale and Cali Snow**

 **Cali's POV – Monday morning**

I woke up this morning at 6 am and got changed into a white dress and blue hoodie with blue high top converse. I grabbed my book and started walking towards thalia's pine. I like to come out here to read. It's quiet and peaceful. I like making little frost statues. I sit down at the Base of the pine thinking I am going to be able to read for about two hours when a volleyball flies straight at me and hits me on the head.

A girl runs over apologising profusely and I can tell already I am not gonna get much time to read today. She starts asking me if I am OK and if I got hurt. I got so mad with her!

" Watch where you hit your ball you idiot! Not everyone wants to have to see your face!"

" well you seem in a bad mood . Why don't you come and play with us? My names Alex."

By this point I have had enough of this stupid idiot and curse her with a snow cloud when I realise she's a daughter of apollo. Double the fun.

I then decide there's no point in staying here now and head off to find my boyfriend Robbie. He always calms me down when I am having a bad day. However when I get to his cabin he isn't there. Feeling very confused I decide to sit and read on the step outside my cabin but quickly regret it. When a fight breaks out between a daughter of Aphrodite and a daughter of nemesis.

God is there anywhere I can get some peace and quiet. As a last attempt I walk to the strawberry fields and as I am sitting there I see the girl Alex crying into will solice's shoulder. Ha. Serves her right for hitting me with a ball. However I pay more attention to the conversation

" I miss her so much. What could have happened to her? I watched her go to sleep and when I woke up she was gone! No note. No text. Nothing! She could be dead!"

" I know. I know. It's all going to be OK. We'll find her."

Ok now I was curious. Who were they talking about? What happened to her? I felt really bad for cursing her earlier on and quickly took the curse off her. I looked at my watch and realised that it was nearly breakfast time. I don't normally go to breakfast because it's always loud and noisy but maybe if I go I will find out what's going on.

I quietly sneak away towards the dining pavilion being careful not to be seen. I don't want them to know I was eavesdropping. When I got to the dining pavilion I grabbed an apple and went to sit in a empty corner. Just as I finished my apple Chiron walked in. Finally I could find out what was happening.

 **Authors note**

 **Another chapter for you all.**

 **Next chapter we will find out what's going on**

 **Remember: reviews = happy me = more chapters**


	7. Chapter 7 - a big problem

**A big problem**

 **Skyler's POV – Monday at breakfast**

I have never seen Chiron looking so serious. Something must have happened. The whole room was silent waiting to hear what Chiron had to say.

" hello campers, I am afraid I have some bad news"

Oh gods what's happened now.

" some of your fellow campers are missing. They were all seen going to sleep but are now gone and haven't been seen since. Megan, James , Tiffany, Easton and Devyn from camp Jupiter are all missing currently and we are doing all we can to find them. Until such time I ask that you all stay with another person at all times and return to your cabins before midnight. We will come round to each cabin at 1 to check everyone is present."

Oh my gods. How could this have happened? Where are they now? There are quiet sobs breaking out across the room. Somebody has to go find these missing demigods. It seems Chiron has the same idea.

" I will talk to the Oracle to see what we should do. No one is to take action until then. Cabin councillors meet me at the house at midnight tonight. Bring someone else from your safety. Do not leave your cabins alone under any circumstances. If you need to tell me something at night send an Iris message. Thank you."

I had this strange feeling that something big was going to happen when Annabeth and my big brother Percy walked over. They asked if we would go with them to the meeting and Lauren was about to say no when I nudged her and told them we would love to come. Don't ask me why but I felt like we had to go.

Everyone was starting to get really annoyed with me by free time. I just couldn't concentrate on anything. I nearly shot one of the Apollo girls. Finally dinner finished and I ran back to my cabin to change because my outfit was covered in mud. Then me and Percy walked up to the big house together just talking about his trip t.

" what's going on with you today. Are you okay Skyler? You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

" oh yeah everything's fine I just have this really weird feeling"

Upon seeing the worried look on his face I assured him that he didn't need to worry about it.

I was a bit worried myself to be honest. Whenever I feel like this bad things happen shortly after. It's like a danger warning inside my head or something. I have never told anyone else before because I was worried they was crazy. The first time it happened was the day mine and Lauren's parents were killed.

I realised we were at the big house and followed Percy inside. We were some of the last to arrive Percy went to sit next to his girlfriend Annabeth while I sat next to Lauren. She seemed to be upset about something so we sat quietly waiting for everyone else to get there.

I started to come up with scenarios, trying to work out what had happened to the missing campers. Where they kidnapped? Did they run away? Are they even still alive? I looked up and noticed that the meeting had already started and I hadn't even known. Rachel, the Oracle was sitting next to Chiron listening patiently when she started talking in a strange voice that was very clearly not hers.

"The seven of pure to the bone

Will find the lost and bring them home

The siblings of two shall lead the way

The misunderstood will choose to stay

The questioning two will help them all

But one will have to take the fall."

The whole room fell silent as she spoke. I looked around to see people looking at each other and Lauren writing it down in a notepad. When the prophecy finished glowing symbols appeared that looked a bit like when people are claimed. I noticed there was one over Lauren's head and then looked up and saw I had one above my own.

Well oh shit. Looks like I've been picked to carry out a prophecy.

 **Authors note**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. I had bad writers block and have been really busy. I am sorry if it's crap. The next one will hopefully be better. Thank for all your reviews and support with this story.**

 **Remember: reviews = happy me = more chapters**

 **Lauren**


End file.
